


Solid as a Rock

by sometimesimeow



Series: Stonesy and Walks [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Kyle Walker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Bottom John Stones, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John Stones, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Riding, Top Kyle Walker, Vaginal Sex, no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesimeow/pseuds/sometimesimeow
Summary: Kyle and John are not a couple. They just act like one.Sequel to Two Birds, One Stone.
Relationships: John Stones/Kyle Walker
Series: Stonesy and Walks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172423
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Solid as a Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Two Birds, One Stone. I tried to make it as easy as possible to understand without reading the prequel, but I do recommend reading it for more context.

All footballers had a talent for wasting money. When the average premier league sportsman made 240,000 pounds per month, it became a challenge to find out what they couldn’t buy than what they could. There were only so many days to go on trips to Dubai or Mykonos, and a car collection could only get ridden so many times—so they purchase churches and diamond mines, lordships and castles; it was hard to get creative, and it was easy to get sucked into the crowd telling them what they needed, rather than what they actually wanted.

For John, the biggest waste of money was the California King bed Kyle bought for their new house. The last time John owned anything smaller was when he was still living at his parent’s house. John’s ex, Miles, frequently reminded John that he wasn’t the daintiest of omegas either. It made sense to have a bigger bed where they could each have some space to themselves, along with their individual pillows and blanket. Everything between them was separate. It was simply more comfortable that way.

Living with Kyle was different because every morning, John woke up curled up inside Kyle’s arms. They huddled onto one side of the bed, usually the right but sometimes the center, leaving a considerable amount of space open.

Their bedside arrangements couldn’t be helped either. John loved Kyle’s body. He was bulky and muscular and added a nice weight that made John feel safe when he fell asleep next to him. John liked pressing against it when the air conditioner was too cold, and when Kyle volunteered to turn it down, John would pout. Because clearly, he explained to Kyle, it was too hot without it on. Kyle laughed and agreed, pulling John closer to him. Being next to Kyle felt right.

The purchase of a new house was a unanimous decision. John’s ex-boyfriend did not take the revelation of his pregnancy well, especially when he learned it was Kyle’s baby. More so when John declared he was _not getting rid of it_ to “save their relationship.” The thought horrified John, and while pushing down the bile in his throat, he was able to gain the courage to leave Miles once and for all.

Watching Miles walk out that door was more significant than a relief; for the first time in years, John felt free. And when Kyle held him, promising everything was going to be alright, he felt safe. Kyle was there for him; he’d be there for their baby, and that was all John needed.  


John’s newfound happiness didn’t last long. The two wanted to be cautious. Miles didn’t take the break-up well. They decided it would be best for the omega to stay a few nights at Kyle’s place instead of returning to John and Miles’s shared home. The two of them went to John’s house to pack up his things, only to find the house totaled.

From the cupboards to the ceiling, the house had been ransacked. The couch was flipped, the drawers ripped out of their hinges in anger, everything was disarray. John rushed to the master bedroom, only to be held back by Kyle, who wanted to go first in case Miles was still in the house. When they entered John’s room, John was horrified. He checked his watch collection to find most of it stolen, and as well as almost all of Miles’s clothes. Some of his stuff was destroyed, and it broke John’s heart to see Kyle’s gifts ruined. Miles did a lot of damage in a short amount of time.

Kyle considered calling the cops, but John stopped him. “The press will find out, and…” John didn’t need to finish his sentence.

Kyle frowned, hesitant to let nothing happen or to let Miles get away with everything he’s done. They would discuss it on their own time. Instead, John walked into the closet and started to pick up stuff he wanted to bring with him home. He started with a Nike sweatshirt Kyle bought for him a few months ago and then moved on to a black shirt Kyle also purchased. He was selecting all of Kyle’s gifts that survived the ruin and tucked them away, hopeful of getting them out of the house. Shortly after, he heard some thuds and scratches. When he checked, Kyle had found his suitcases and began doing the same. Before long, everything worth keeping was brought into Kyle’s home. Despite the invasion, John slept better than he had in weeks.

The matter ended up being handed over to their lawyers. The stress was hell on John, who’d been fighting to keep the news from leaking. Miles knew this. The bastard fed of John’s self-consciousness, taunting John with small leaks to the Sun and Daily Mail, while John’s parents barraged him with questions about his relationship status. For better or worse, Miles knew his power laid in the secrecy, and John was doing everything in his power to keep him quiet. He paid for Mile’s five-star hotel, his credit card bills, shopping sprees—everything until John was sick on the toilet, regurgitating his meals after a phone call with his ex. 

John and Kyle rarely fought, but the second the doctor “expressed his concern” about John’s health, Kyle put his foot down. In the beginning, he was begging John to “leave the matters to the experts.” Then, he lost it. Kyle was a good alpha, waiting on John hand and foot, but he drew the line when John became a liability to himself. After pleading and fighting with John to let the lawyers take care of it, and Kyle broke down and asked, “please, just let me take care of you.”

John stared at him with teary eyes and, after a moment, nodded.

“Okay,” he answered softly. 

The legal battle that ensued was filled with threats and ugly words and all sorts of hits directed to break John. It would have worked if Kyle wasn’t there to deflect it. Miles and John eventually reached a settlement agreement which was predated by one last attempt to reconcile by Miles; promising John in a desperate, harsh plea that he “forgave him” and was the “only person that was going to love John” and to “not make the biggest mistake in his life.” The conversation ended when the lawyers brought up how the security cameras had recorded the vandalism. Therefore, in exchange for not pressing charges, as well as leaving him a fee for his “heartbreak,” Miles signed the NDA.

John’s family and the press would not find out, and Miles was gone. Everything that was theirs was John’s, including their house. The second time John returned “home,” he didn’t feel victorious or relieved. Truth be told, if it weren’t for the expense of it, he would have gladly parted ways with the estate. John didn’t feel safe here. He never did, and he wanted away from it as far as possible.

At first, being at Kyle’s house was like heaven. The place was saturated in Kyle’s scent, and their baby loved being around his daddy. The little bean in his belly skipped when Kyle held John, and John’s heart swelled when they kissed. Not surprisingly, there weren’t many issues being roommates. They were already used to shared quarters as teammates, and having to split a bathroom only meant more frequent shower sex. Neither of them realized that cohabitating was the least of their problems. 

John was underneath Kyle when he found a pair of neon pink panties tucked into the couch. John’s reaction was slow. Kyle didn’t notice; he was far more focused on removing John’s pants for the next part of their “movie night.” The film was playing in the background, but John didn’t hear a sound. He only saw the panties.

“Kyle?” John whispered.

“Yeah?” Kyle looked up, and his eyes widened. He grabbed the lace out of John’s hands and threw them across the room. The aggression startled John, a fact evident on his face. Kyle apologized guilty, “Sorry, should’ve gotten the place cleaned up when you moved in.” The alpha laughed, a little nervous, “Unless they’re yours?” Kyle joked. “Planning something special?”

John laughed too, but he couldn’t make it sound genuine. “No, they’re not mine.” He tried smiling again. “Maybe, uh, maybe they’re Annie’s?” John suggested, hating having to think about Kyle’s ex again after all this time.

“Maybe? I mean—you know what?” Kyle stuttered out, realizing what he just confessed to. “I should get rid of those; whoever they belonged to won’t miss it.” Kyle gave another deer in the headlights look. “Because it’s been so long!” Kyle clarified. “I haven’t fucked another omega in ages. Not even Annie.” 

John didn’t think his heart could sink further. Those panties could have belonged to any of the omegas Kyle used to fuck around with; Kyle’s house had a revolving door for pussy. In this house, John was just one of the hundreds.

“You want to watch the movie?” Kyle asked, disappointed by the ruined night but desperate to salvage the mood. “It’s actually really good.”

There was a swinging pole between Kyle’s legs that needed attention more than John needed comfort. John may have been one of many, but he was the one Kyle wanted tonight. He was the one carrying Kyle’s baby, and for this moment, he was the omega Kyle wanted in his house. John didn’t want to give that up for anything.

“I want you,” John pleaded. He could hear his voice crack.

Kyle brightened up, but John could see the hesitation in his eyes. He knew if there was a mirror, he could see the sadness in his eyes. He wasn’t going to ruin Kyle’s night by being a depressing mess.

John turned around and placed his ass in the air. It was a standard breeding position that made all the alphas go wild.

“What’s wrong?” John’s head turned, worried when he felt Kyle froze. He reeked of pheromones and pregnancy hormones, and Kyle should have been pounding into his wet, pliant pussy by now.

Kyle made an unusual noise, almost as if he was in pain. “Nothing’s wrong! But—”

“Don’t you want me?” John asked weakly. His ass was still in the air, shoved up against Kyle’s face.

“Fuck,” Kyle groaned. He grabbed John’s hips in, pushing aside his underwear so he could get an opening into that pussy. He pressed his tip inside John before slipping in.

John whimpered delicately before asking if Kyle liked it.

“God, yes. You feel so good.”

John smiled victoriously and told him to use him as he liked. Kyle liked to fuck hard and fast, to a point where the slap of his balls against John’s cunt was loud enough to echo. His praise was constant, telling John how good he felt and how beautiful he was, but despite it all, John’s mind kept drifting back to the other omegas, wondering if Kyle called them beautiful, too. John wanted to know if they made Kyle feel as good as he did.

“John, you got to relax, baby? You’re really tight.” Kyle groaned because the comment only made John tighter. He couldn’t help it. The alpha used one hand to stroke John’s hair in comfort, but the omega remained tense.

“Do you like it?” John asked.

“Yeah, yeah, but god, it’s so fucking good,” He was fucking John harder now, and though a little uncomfortable, John tried to push back onto his cock, getting the dick as far inside him as possible. Kyle loved going in deep. John loved it, too. He just wasn’t as wet as he usually was, so it was a bit harder.

“Does it, ah…” John moaned. “Does it feel good?” he asked again.

“You’re so perfect, John… so beautiful. God, I love...ugh.” Kyle released a loud, throaty groan before he could finish his sentence. His thrusting became faster—John knew he was close but held himself back from coming too early. Kyle's confirmations were constant, and John kept asking how he felt until Kyle finally came. It took a bit longer for John to get there, another rare incident, but John chalked that up to overthinking. He’d do better next time. When John told Kyle this, the alpha looked concerned. Before John could ask what was wrong, Kyle started kissing him and didn’t stop until he heard John laughing. The alpha carried the long-limbed omega into the bathroom and cleaned him up. They didn’t have sex that night, but Kyle ate John out until he came twice. When he was about to pass out, he felt Kyle kiss him, promising he would fix everything.

When John got up the next morning, Kyle had been awake for hours. His raccoon eyes brightened when they saw John, and despite the manic energy he was radiating, John felt safer when he returned to the bed rather than he was away. Up close, he confessed to John, “I can’t live like this anymore.”

John froze. 

Before he could say anything, Kyle shoved a tablet into his hands, filled with house listings. “My realtor sent them to me this morning. Little cross, which I guess, yeah, it was a bit early, but still rude. Anyways,” Kyle smiled. “Look!”

Still stunned, John took the screen from his hands. All the listings in gated communities had yards or were near parks. It was just variation after variation of family-oriented homes.

“Kyle?” John softly asked. “What’s going on?”

Kyle smiled, a little shy but still excited. “You know, I was thinking about last night. When you found the, uh, _panties_.” He coughed nervously. “And I was thinking, you know, maybe we should find a place for ourselves and the baby, somewhere without all the baggage.

“You mean…our own home?”

Kyle nodded. He started babbling with excitement about having a yard and a pool while John meekly scrolled through the screen. With every new house, John felt like he was floating higher and higher. Finally, Kyle stopped talking. He looked at John and asked what he wanted.

After remaining expressionless for a little while longer, John offered up a small smile as he pointed to a picture on the screen. It was a standard mansion, but alongside the first picture was a park starring a happy, smiling toddler.

“This one looks nice,” John said at last.

Kyle and John made a date to look at houses on their nice day off. Despite what Kyle said, their realtor was more than happy to show a pair of high-paying footballers houses in one of the most expensive areas in Manchester.

“This is a good time to start looking. Once it gets to transfer season, it’s impossible to find a place,” she informed them. “Very smart of Kyle to call me when he did.”

“That’s a first,” John joked before freezing up. He turned around, scared to see Kyle’s reaction. Miles hated when he joked about him; he accused John of embarrassing him because omegas shouldn’t ever disrespect their alphas. Kyle and John always teased each other as friends; their deprecation was made in good fun, and neither had a problem with it. But things were different now. John had Kyle’s baby. Kyle may not be John’s alpha, but he was acting like it. John feared the worst as Kyle got closer until his breath was on his ear. He waited for the threat; the hand on his neck warning him that they were going to have a “talk” when they got back to the house.

Instead, Kyle leaned forward and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. “You’re supposed to nice to me,” he whined, pretending to be hurt. He started to kiss John’s neck. “I’m buying us a house.” John laughed, at first in relief, but then he heard Kyle laughing with him, and suddenly he was filled with joy.

The two looked at several other houses before settling on the one closest to the park. The deal was sweetened when Kyle learned that the house was two doors down from Wayne Rooney’s own home and that the former England superstar often “walked his kids” down their streets.  
“We’re living next to Wayne Rooney!” Kyle said excitedly. John giggled as they walked around the empty mansion, planning where they wanted everything to be. Kyle insisted the first purchase be the California King bed. “It’s the bedroom. We’ll be spending time here the most; we might as well be comfortable,” he said with a. wink.

John rolled his eyes, but as soon as it came in, John was the first person on it. He smiled, a little shy but overall eager, as he asked Kyle:

“Don’t you want to break it in?”

After a few thorough nights of lovemaking, John bought the second piece of furniture. Kyle bought the third. John bought the fourth. Everything else was bought together after that. John didn’t want a stranger in his house after what happened with Miles, so the two picked out things they liked without the advice of an interior designer. The result was a mismatched house of knickknacks and thingamabobs, but every time John put his jacket on a llama-shaped coat rack, or Kyle placed their pre-made meal on some silly plate, he couldn’t help but smile. It was their home. It was fun to live there. It was fun to say what was on his mind. It was fun to talk to Kyle, to listen to Kyle, or to just be around Kyle.

“What do you want to eat tonight?” John asked as soon as they got home, practically skipping through the door.

“We can order in?” Kyle suggested before going into the kitchen. “Oh, I think we still have some meals my mom brought over.”

John perked up. Kyle’s parents visited as often as possible, bringing home-cooked meals that could last several weeks if handled correctly. Kyle’s mom didn’t like the thought of them eating take-out all the time or hiring a professional chef when she was around. John loved Kyle’s mother, who always kissed him on the cheek and said he was glowing each time she saw him. This weekend, she and Kyle’s father came over to help deliver some of Kyle’s old toys for their nursery. It ended up becoming a barbecue when Kyle’s sister arrived with a few gifts of her own—the best being her stories of growing up with her brother. When John was alone with Kyle’s parents, he told them he wanted a baby just like Kyle, and they laughed, wishing him the best of luck if that happened.

Kyle took the gifts from that great weekend, getting twice the usual amount of food out of the fridge.

John laughed. “How are you this hungry?” 

“Not for me.” Kyle leaned down and kissed John’s belly. “Got to make sure my little omegas are well fed.” 

John smiled tensely. “Why do you think it’s an omega?”

“Cause it’s small, innit?” Kyle said offhandedly, popping the first bowl inside.

John laughed. He hoped Kyle didn’t notice the sudden tenseness in his shoulders at the thought of the baby not being as big as Kyle. John’s bulge didn’t seem to be growing. He’s gained weight everywhere but his stomach, yet John’s doctor told him there was nothing wrong with his pregnancy.

During the last check-up, Kyle even asked if his belly was small because the baby was an omega.

“John is small because he’s twelve weeks along,” the doctor replied, her tone on the drier side. “He’ll get bigger during the second trimester.”

Immediately, John reminded Kyle of what the doctor said.

Kyle shrugged, “I know, but mum said I was huge when I was inside her.” Kyle grinned. “And it’s just a feeling, you know?”

John got more nervous. “I wish I was showing more,” John confided as Kyle put the second container of food in.

Kyle assured him that he’s growing at the perfect rate. “The doctor said so.”

“Oh, so now you believe the doctor?” John mocked.

“Hey, she’s a professional.” Kyle leaned kissed the belly again. “Isn’t that right? You’re the most perfect baby in the world. You’re going to grow up nice and strong, and so, so pretty, just like your mommy.” He kissed the belly again and continued talking to it, telling it to take its time growing because when he was ready to come out, Kyle would be there for him. John loved it when Kyle did this; these conversations were what he turned to in his head whenever he felt anxious about Kyle ever wanting out or guilty for trapping Kyle into this… _thing_ they had going on.

“I love you so much,” Kyle said out loud, laying another kiss.

John’s smile faltered. He struggled to remind himself that Kyle was talking to their baby, not John.

Overall, John was happy how readily Kyle took on the responsibility of being a father. He loved their baby, and any apprehension there was had more to do with being unprepared or being a bad father rather than not wanting to be one. Kyle always told John how much he looked forward to a child with him, and as two people not in a relationship, it was honestly the best John could hope for.

But John couldn’t help but be jealous. Because Kyle loved him like a friend and loved their baby like a father, but he didn’t love John like an _omega_. And John didn’t know why, but that _hurt_.

Distracting himself the only way John knew how, he reached out to grab Kyle’s head and brought him up to face him. They started kissing, slowly at first, before growing more intense as John wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck. Kyle pushed him against the table in response and moved away from John’s lips to focus on his neck. John’s mating gland was pulsing. John moaned when Kyle started lapping at it.

The microwave’s alarm went off. Kyle muttered that their food was ready, but he didn’t stop kissing John, even turning back to his lips. John pushed their heads closer together, trying to get a full taste of Kyle. John was hungry, but it wasn’t for food. His legs started to spread, the dampness between his thighs urging Kyle to forget everything but him.

“Just want you,” John confessed. Then, he got on his knees.

John undid his friend’s trousers and eased his cock free. Kyle was already half-hard, and it was barely any effort to stroke it to fullness. John liked that about Kyle’s cock; the alpha made it so easy for John to get a nice, thick dick whenever he wanted. John leaned forward to suck the tip.

“Fucking hell,” Kyle muttered. He tangled his fingers into John’s hair, getting a nice, firm grip into his curls. John’s thighs began to spread, sinking further onto the floor as the cock got deeper. John’s hand slipped inside his pants. He rubbed his clit furiously as Kyle’s prick pushed further down. He could feel the veins pulsing against the walls of his neck, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

The experience was intoxicating. John actually felt giddy. He looked up at Kyle, not wanting to pull off the cock in his mouth. The alpha was groaning, head thrown back as John’s throat wrapped around his cock. John would’ve smiled if his mouth wasn’t stuffed. He dragged his face further up again until his lips were at the base of the cock and his nose was pressed against Kyle’s crotch. John swallowed and sucked, getting the dick sloppy and wet with his saliva.

Unable to hold still any longer, Kyle started to move in and out of John’s throat, back and forth. John’s lips stretched wide to accommodate his actions. Kyle tried to be gentle, but the grip in John’s hair tightened. He pulled the omega’s mouth up and down his length, turning the pushes into shoves and the pulls into drags. It wasn’t terrible—Kyle never lost control completely, but it was on the rougher side. Every time he tried to breathe by opening his mouth wide, spit slobbered down his face and smeared against his chin. Wet smacks echoed in the kitchen, and John added to the lewd sounds with his soft gasps and near gags. He kept swallowing, almost choking on the dick, not because it hurt but because John couldn’t get enough. He wanted more, and he wanted deeper.

Kyle’s breath grew just as heavy, his groans growing louder as he was about to come. When Kyle was close, he pushed as far down John’s throat as he could, holding the omega in place as thick, bursts of cum were shot down John’s throat. He wasn’t done either, releasing John and splattering the rest of his release all over John’s face.

The two were breathing heavily when they finished, especially Kyle, who was almost shocked by the intensity of their act. It had been a while since they got that rough, but John felt like he was floating on air. He looked like a mess. Besides the saliva staining his mouth, white gobs of cum was splattered over his face. It dripped down his cheek and chins. John wiped it off, only to lick it off like cream.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

John looked up at Kyle. His pretty blue eyes blinked up at the alpha in innocence while the cum dried on his face. He knew full well it drove Kyle crazy when he looked like that. Kyle made a sound that was almost cute, and there was barely any hesitance as Kyle pounced on John.

The two ate dinner later than usual, and the food had to be heated up twice. Kyle berated himself for not feeding John properly but also accused John of sabotage and called him a tease. John laughed, curling in his arms at night as Kyle pouted all the way to sleep. In the end, John was satisfied, not knowing all he did was scratch an itch rather than remove the poison. 

***

Two weeks later, John had one of the worst games of his career.

Officially, only the team, the medical staff, and the coaching staff were aware of John’s pregnancy. John denied he was hiding anything; he simply didn’t want it to be anybody’s business whether he was up the duff or not. Neither John nor Kyle were frequent presences on social media. John didn’t like the constant judging that occurred on those platforms, and Kyle had been burned too many times by his relationship with Annie to actively engaged in any sort of additional publicity. When they found out John was pregnant, they almost went full blackout mode, avoiding anything they weren’t contractually obliged to do. Honestly, it was nice.

But as always, whenever something went too well in John’s life, something was going to give. At the moment, John could still train; the doctors made it clear since he was an athlete, there was no harm in continuing his training. Omegas got stronger, too, when pregnant. Some precautions had to be taken, but he was otherwise in the clear. They told him not to worry. They insisted he stay calm.

John remained terrified. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if the ball hit him in the wrong spot or if he fell to the ground too hard. Kyle often teased him for being in his head too much, but the consequences were blaring straight into his head. The worst part was most of them involved losing Kyle. He didn’t know what would happen to them if something went wrong, be it a problem with their baby or the world finding out how stupid they were to let themselves get this far.

John hit his breaking point that Saturday when during a tackle, the striker fell, and his leg collided into John’s stomach. The fall was an aftershock of the duel, and there was no sustainable injury to note. But the event spooked John to a point where every move he made preceded doubt and hesitation. Pep didn’t let him last the whole 90 minutes. It was humiliating, and John didn’t even have the dignity to say it wasn’t deserved.

Instead of worrying whether he would start the next game, John now wondered if Pep was even going to include him on the bench. John thought that would be his worst fear until he reached the dressing room and overheard Kompany talking to Kyle about John’s performance.

“You should talk to him. It might be best for him to take his leave now,” their captain suggested.

“Are you serious?” Kyle asked. “Come on! It was one bad game.”

“We’re this close to winning the trophy, Kyle. We can’t afford one bad game. He’s not bringing his best at practice either. If you don’t talk to him, I will—”

“Okay, okay, calm down. You’re not the gaffer; you can’t be making decisions like that.” Kyle slammed his locker, getting more crossed than John ever heard Kyle become. “We’re not,” Kyle groaned, obviously frustrated. “We’re not going to make decisions like that for him. Alright? This isn’t the nineties. You can’t tell an omega to get off the field and go into the kitchen.”

“Kyle, you're not seeing things clearly.”

“John’s a good player. He can still play.”

“He’s not playing well enough—”

“He can _play_ ,” Kyle emphasized, more firmly this time. “Listen, unless the gaffer says otherwise, he’s on the team. He’s playing. Besides, he’s not even showing yet!” Kyle defended. Then, there was a pause, followed by a guilty reminder. “You know John doesn’t like talking about this.”

“We need to talk about it, though,” Kompany insisted. “We are a team. Every player matters. If one player’s performance is lacking, then our team is lacking.” Kompany had a way of always sounding right; John was surprised Kyle didn’t agree on the spot. “I don’t want to get personal, but if John needs time to work everything out—"

“Listen,” the younger alpha interrupted. “You know John. He just gets in his own head sometimes. I’ll talk to him,” Kyle promised. “I will.”

Kompany responded, but John couldn’t listen anymore. A familiar form of nausea came over his body. John leaned on the door for support, simultaneously alerting the people inside to his presence. Not able to deal with them at that moment, John ran towards the showers. He rushed to the nearest toilet, and almost immediately after releasing his sick, heard the doors open. God, Kyle was fast.

There was a knock on the stall’s door. “John?”

John couldn’t even pretend not to be there. He wiped his mouth and got up.

Kyle didn’t confront the issue at first. Instead, he saw John’s state and left the room. Less than a minute after, he came back in with bottled water and mouth wash and helped John clean up. After spitting out the Listerine, Kyle moved forward to kiss him. John turned away, reminding Kyle that he still tasted like vomit.

Kyle shrugged. “You still smell good.” Then, he swallowed. “Did you hear all that?”

John didn’t answer.

“John, I’m sorry.”  
To John’s credit, he didn’t cry. He tried to play it cool. “It’s fine,” John assured. “It’s not like you guys were wrong. I was shit the last game.”

“You can’t be so hard on yourself.” Kyle sighed. “You’re a great player. You can do everything, defend, play the ball, score, _everything_. You just need to get out of your head and just play. From the heart.”  
John chuckled, trying not to cry. “You’re so lame.”

“I’m serious.”

John looked at Kyle, and he was telling the truth. Kyle wasn’t laughing. He meant every word he said.

John couldn’t fake a smile this time. “It’s not that easy,” John told him. “I’m always like this. When I mess up, all I can think about are my mistakes.” He wiped some wetness from his eyes. “It just replays in my mind over and over again, and I can’t stop thinking about it. I think about everything and everyone; I think about what other people say about me, how they look at me, and I,” John trembled. “I want to move on. I want to stop caring, but I just can’t. I don’t know how.” 

Kyle held him in his arms. John accepted the embrace, not wanting anything more than to be in Kyle’s arms at that moment. 

“You should be more like me,” Kyle suggested, “I don’t think at all. Like ever.”

John choked out a chuckle; it was small, but at least it was genuine.

“I really fucked up.”

Kyle told John not to worry. “Everyone has a bad game.” Kyle pressed his nose into John’s hair. “Besides, you have a lot more shit to deal with than a normal player.”

“Not an excuse,” John muttered. “Lots of players play while pregnant.”

“Yeah, some do,” Kyle agreed, then took the opportunity to ask if John wanted to reconsider when he wanted to announce their pregnancy.

“No,” John said immediately. He straightened up and left Kyle’s arms. “You know why I can’t.”

“I know, but it might make you feel better not having to worry about a secret.”

“I rather keep a secret than have the wrong people find out.”

“Like your parents?”

John fell silent.

“Right, never mind. Shit, sorry.” Kyle changed the topic, almost in a panic. He was good at sensing John’s discomfort, even if he wasn’t the best at preventing it. “John, if it’s about your career, you said it yourself, a lot of players play while pregnant. Raz did it. David did it…"

“But they waited until they could no longer play to announce it.” John was quick to latch onto the change. “Because they knew, _no one_ wants to play with a pregnant omega on the field,” John reminded Kyle. “If we lose, it’s because I’m not giving it my all. If we win, it’s because the other players don’t want to hurt a pregnant omega.”

“I know.” Kyle stopped pushing the issue. “John, I just want you to feel safe.” 

John looked down. He knew Kyle only wanted the best for him. “I’ll do better.”

“John, that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“I really will. I’ll stop…I’ll stop thinking so much,” John promised. “I’ll figure things out. I promise.” 

The room fell silent. John waited for Kyle to say something, anything that would confirm his belief in John. The longer he remained quiet, the more anxious John became.

“Maybe…”

John tensed up.

“Maybe,” Kyle began. “Instead of figuring things out, we could try and…clear your head,” Kyle suggested, clearly holding back the words on the tip of his tongue.

John blinked, confused. “What do you mean?”

“How about we go out on, uh,” Kyle stumbled over his words. “A date?”  
John's head went blank. Kyle was on the verge of taking back his offer when John accepted. He almost wondered if Kyle only offered to prank him. It wasn’t until he overheard Kyle making plans that John realized he wasn’t dreaming.

The omega didn’t know what to expect. The two of them hung out together all the time; they had movie nights and game nights and had days where all they did was walk around the city, trying new and old restaurants and talking about life. Before they started living together, they would go out dancing, and a few times a year, the two of them would fake a work trip to avoid their ex-partners’ suspicions. John wondered if he would like a real date. Being with Kyle was so great already; maybe he was greedy.

The following rest day, Kyle drove John to the pier. He wanted John blindfolded before he got out of the car, but John could smell the salt in the air and hear the sounds of nearby workers. Kyle also made the mistake of telling John to dress casually.

“Like what?”

“Like, you know, if you’re going to the movies…but with less clothing.”

“Less clothing? Like a beach?”

Kyle didn’t respond, sputtering a reply that told John to dress however he wanted. “But you know, not clothes you’re afraid to get dirty…or wet.”

It was a valiant attempt, and John didn’t let on that he knew where he was. He even acted surprised when Kyle unveiled the blindfold to show off the boat he rented for John and Kyle’s “date.”

“Surprise!” Kyle exclaimed. “I rented it out for the day. I even got food from that restaurant you like.”

John gaped, stunned despite knowing where he was going before they even arrived. The two of them boarded the boat and set sail. Manchester wasn’t the grandest city in the world, but it was home to John as much as Barnsley was. They started on a public course starting at Salford Quays down the Manchester Ship Canals before deviating from a private way on the River Irwell. There wasn’t a great deal of sightseeing, at least not for John or Kyle, who’ve lived there as long as they have, but the scenery was pleasant. The boat had couch seating where they could lie on. Kyle laid on his back while John rested securely in his arms. Once at peace, the two of them started talking, getting into the groove of everyday conversation.

They were near the end of the river when the sun was beginning to set. The boat stopped for them to enjoy the sight, and it was time for their meal. Kyle had food prepared, some bouillabaisse one of the workers heated up for them to eat. John chuckled at Kyle’s preparation.

“You like it?” Kyle asked after John took his first sip.

John grinned. “I love it. You know I do.” He looked around their surroundings. “Kyle, this is perfect. It’s just what I needed.” John looked down, smiling as he stirred his soup around. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Kyle brightened up like a puppy. The two of them finished their meal before heading back to shore. Instead of going straight home, the two of them decided to take a walk around the city, with Kyle suggesting they get dessert elsewhere.

John wasn’t about to turn down sweets. He eagerly eyed some bakeries and ice cream shops, a few getting ready to close as night crept up. They settled on an old-fashioned looking parlor, designed to look like somewhere out of the fifties. John got a double to Kyle’s single scoop, with John beaming the entire time. He was about halfway finished on his second scoop when Kyle noted he should have ordered more. 

“Should’ve gotten you a triple.”

John laughed, a little embarrassed. He must have seemed like a little kid, but for once, the thought of looking silly didn’t ruin his mood. “Well, make it up to me now, _alpha_ ,” John teased. “Aren’t you supposed to spoil me?”

Kyle’s jaw dropped. He sputtered nonsense as he tried to compose a response, which caused John to bust out laughing.

“You dirty—I’m going to get you for that!” Kyle warned before getting ready to have his “revenge” on John. John started running, both of them feigning chase as they ran down the street. Kyle caught him easily. They didn’t even drop their ice cream because Kyle was so careful. The alpha trapped him in his arms, with John giggling Kyle to stop. Kyle made him swear to behave.

John pretended to think about it. “Hmm…I don’t know.”

Kyle immediately lifted him, this time threatening to drop the remainder of John’s ice cream. 

“Okay!” John shrieked, his laughter gaining several looks. “Okay, okay, I will!” He was still having a fit when he was released, turning around only to get pulled in by Kyle.

“Now, eat your ice cream and be a good omega.”

John shivered, and it wasn’t because of the ice cream; he wondered if Kyle got a similar tingled when John called him alpha.

“It’s almost gone,” John complained, licking his lips.

“Well _maybe_ ,” Kyle said, so easily goaded into John’s pranks. “If you behave tomorrow, I’ll go out and buy you some more.”

John bit his lip. He saw Kyle’s eyes homing in on his mouth, and with newfound courage, John asked in the sweetest voice, “Promise?”

John could hear Kyle gulp. “Yeah.” The alpha’s breath hitched. “Yeah, I promise.” 

John leaned in for a kiss, but since they were in public, he settled for resting his forehead against Kyle’s. “You always know how to make me feel better.” 

“I try,” Kyle told him. “I’ll always try to make you happy.”  
John purred without thinking. Suddenly, Kyle asked if he wanted to do this again. “Go on a trip like we used to, you know, before all the craziness happened. Especially after the baby is born.”

“Like a family vacation?” John asked.

“Yes, or…” Kyle swallowed. “Like another date.”

John blinked.

“You know, I really wanted to make you feel better. That’s why I asked you out, but I… I also wanted to see if we could do this.”

“This?” John repeated softly.

“Yeah.” Kyle looked at John; his expression was completely serious. “ _This_.” He smiled as he brought John closer to him. “I think we should consider getting together. Like a real couple. Not just for the baby, but for, for us.” When John didn’t refuse, he continued to speak. “You’re my best friend, John. We’re going to be in each other’s lives forever. Why not see if it can be something more?”

John became breathless. “Are you serious?” he asked. 

Kyle nodded. Then, he added, “It’s up to you. I don’t want to force you into anything, and I won’t hold it against you if you say no, I get it! I love you. We can still be friends, raise this baby together, live together, have sex, but…I think it’s a good idea. I’ve _really_ thought about it,” Kyle insisted. “What do you think?”

Kyle asked the right person at the wrong time. John didn’t want to think anymore. All his thinking led him to denials and discarded fantasies. His reality was right in front of him.

John was in love with Kyle.

He opened his mouth to say so, but instead of confessing the truth, John kissed him. Forgetting where they were or anybody around them, John wrapped his arms around Kyle and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe.

“Yes!” John exclaimed as soon as they parted. He hugged Kyle tightly. “Yes.”

Kyle took him home right after. They made love for hours, but not once did John say, “I love you.” He bit his lip until he bled, keeping it in a while longer.

At first, John was waiting for the right moment to tell Kyle how he felt. But as the days went by, John didn’t want to risk what they had by pushing Kyle too soon. Things were just going so well. Kyle was always attentive, but now, he was courting John. The omega knew it took a lot of courage for Kyle to ask him out, and he didn’t want to ruin things by pushing Kyle too soon. Kyle already confessed to loving John like a friend, and if John were lucky, it would grow into something more. John just had to be patient.

Kyle made the wait easy by filling up his time, and subsequently, John’s cunt. There were mornings where they didn’t want to leave the bed, and during their off days where they didn’t have to, it was a near-impossible task.

On such a morning, John’s phone rang before their alarms went off. John reached over to the nightstand, only to be pulled back into bed before he could grab the phone.

“It’s way too early for that,” Kyle grumbled, wrapping around John again.

John squirmed in protest, but he was far from displeased. On the contrary, John’s inner omega was purring within the protection of the alpha’s arms. Kyle was bulking up more each day. His body was getting stronger for the baby—a biological imperative that affected many alphas during their omega’s pregnancy.

“It might be important,” John reminded him.

“So is my dick,” Kyle grumbled. 

John laughed. He wiggled his butt against Kyle’s aforementioned dick, rather pleased with what he felt. Morning wood was the standard in their household, but it still brought John a sense of pride he could get Kyle so aroused with so little effort. Kyle had been inside him the entire night, but he was still rock hard. Their new sleeping arrangements were something John wanted to make a habit. He told Kyle that he slept better when full, but truth be told, he just liked it when Kyle fucked him in his sleep. John got wetter at the thought. There were times when he woke up in the middle of the night to Kyle pumping into him. John didn’t know if Kyle was sleeping or not when he did this, but he was always gentle. He called John pretty things and made sure he got a fresh load that lasted until the morning.

Kyle’s dick had previously slid out of his cunt earlier, but it was eager to get back inside John’s nice, warm hole. John turned around. As they kissed, Kyle climbed on top of him, finding a nice spot between John’s legs to fuck him best. 

John was more impatient. His hand traveled south to stroke his cock, slicking himself further for Kyle’s pleasure. He could feel both his holes tingling, wanting more attention, but he knew whatever he put in there would pale in comparison to Kyle. Besides, he liked how Kyle reacted when he touched himself. Some alphas thought an omega should _never_ play with their cock—John’s ex was one of those alphas—but John knew Kyle liked how wet he got. The man got especially turned on watching how cock, his cunt, his ass made a collective puddle on the sheets. 

Kyle groaned, saying he really shouldn’t tease his alpha like that. He made a promise to _ruin_ the omega, which only brought a thrill up John’s spine from how _dominating_ he sounded. The phone rang again, but this time, John was inclined to ignore it.

Kyle wouldn’t let him live it down. “ _Oh_ …so now it’s not important.”

John pouted, telling him to piss off and fuck him, but Kyle wouldn’t let it go. Ever the jokester, Kyle went ahead and grabbed it from the nightstand. He pretended to pick up the call, asking, “who is this? No, I’m not busy; I’m just fucking my omega.”

John covered his face in embarrassment. “Stop it,” he complained. “Come on, Kyle.”

Kyle started goading him again, making up more random conversations when the phone stopped ringing. John rolled his eyes, but in addition to annoyance, John was amused. His amusement turned to arousal as John remembered the last time Kyle answered the phone in bed.

The memory made John _throb_.

Midway through Kyle’s joke, John took the phone and threw it to the side of the bed. He pulled Kyle on top of him. 

“Stop ignoring me,” John said. 

“Oh?” Kyle grinned. “What? You want my dick more than you want to answer your _important_ phone call?” 

John pouted. An idea popped into his head.

“ _Alpha_ ,” John moaned, heavy on the dramatics.

Kyle froze.

“ _Alpha_ , why are you ignoring me? You’re being so, so mean. Are you punishing me? Did I do something wrong? _Alpha_.”

To John’s surprise, Kyle didn’t respond. He looked dumbstruck, and if possible, he might have gotten harder. John was sure that dick moved on its own.

“Say that again,” Kyle managed to groan out.

“You’re not serious,” John asked, giggling back into reality. When he saw the desperate look in Kyle’s eyes, John was taken back. His face flushed red, getting embarrassed again as the tables turned.

“Come on, it’s hot,” Kyle pleaded. “Call me alpha again, and uh, talk about how big my dick is.”

John grumbled. He looked up to see the hopeful look in Kyle’s eyes and faltered. He couldn’t say no to Kyle.

“Please, alpha,” John started again, adding the whine to his voice. “Please, I know it takes so long to fit your big dick in me, but _please_ put it inside me. I’ll make sure to relax so you can stretch me open. Please, fill my cunt, _Alpha_.” 

Despite the drama in his tone, John didn’t feel like he was acting at all. All the words felt real. Motivated by Kyle’s reception, John played up his submission. He fluttered his eyelashes and purred. Kyle was so far gone; he didn’t even realize the phone had started ringing again. Instead, he lifted John’s hips. “I can’t ignore you when you ask so nicely,” Kyle groaned.

John giggled when Kyle positioned John’s legs around him. The alpha eased his tip into John, almost slipping past the slit with how wet John was. John could hear Kyle muttering something about being gentle. John knew his hole was still puffy and bruised from its use last night.

“Please,” John said, for real this time. He touched Kyle’s chest, right over his heart. “I can handle it.”

Kyle swore. He leaned over to kiss John’s cheek and to breathe in his omega’s sweet scent. “So good,” he muttered, almost distracted by the smell alone. He pushed inside further, pulling back and rocking forward in slow, steady movements. Kyle was patient, but the shallow thrusts were agony in their own way. John wanted more. He wanted to be filled up and _fucked_ as an omega should.

The omega laid there, his head thrown back while his fingers twisted in the sheets. At this moment, his phone chose to ring again, shocking him back to reality—a world where Kyle couldn’t fuck him forever in bed. He swatted the phone away, his thumb moving across the screen in a flurried motion. Kyle took it a step further by grabbing it and returning it to the nightstand, his thumb, unfortunately, pressing a button on the screen.

The whole situation was a matter of bad luck.

“ _JOHN_?”

John’s eyes snapped open. He pushed Kyle off him, causing the alpha to yell as he was all but flung onto the other side of the bed. John’s name was called again, and the omega panicked. He grabbed his phone without paying any mind to his state of undressed and answered.

“H-Hey! Hi.” John winced at his stutter. He couldn’t be more obvious. “Hi, mum. Hi, dad.”

“Shit,” Kyle swore from behind him. He grabbed the blanket to cover his chest. John almost made a biting comment about how ingenious it was for Kyle to hide his nipples in an attempt to preserve his chastity, but John had more pressing issues at hand. 

“ _John_ ,” his mother called. “ _What the hell is going on_?”

“Um, uh…I…” John tried to think of a reasonable excuse. “What do you mean?”

“ _John_ ,” his mother warned.

“Sorry,” John muttered. His parents, largely his mother with a few quips from his father so he could feel involved, immediately launched into a rant before John could explain. A part of him was grateful because in truth, John didn’t know how to explain what was happening. He felt like a child getting scolded again.

“ _We saw Miles today_.”

Blood left John’s face.

“ _He and his family are moving back to Barnsley. Not the best news in the world— he hasn’t been our favorite person in the world, especially after the awful things he said about you._ ” his mom explained. John’s father made an irate noise, clearly upset about the matter. “ _But we wanted to be civil, so we decided to say hello_.”

John swallowed. “What happened?”

“ _He wasn’t happy_ ,” his mom continued. Then, her voice became firm. “ _But neither were we. We were about to leave when he asked whether we’d seen you recently. I said no, and he insisted we do. When we asked why, he said…_ ” She trailed off. 

John swallowed. “What?”

“ _I won’t repeat it_ ,” his father replied angrily.

“ _Well_ ,” his mother snapped. “ _he called you something we won’t repeat_ _and said he wasn’t allowed to tell us. Legal reasons, he said.”_

“Mom—”

 _“Now, I’m not stupid, John. I know you’re hiding something from us_. _It’s bad enough you broke up with Miles without talking to us first, but we’ve been very good about giving you space. We’ve taken the holidays you’ve recommended; we gave you time to sort things out.”_

“ _Which you asked for_ ,” his father added.

“ _Which you asked for_ ,” his mother emphasized. “ _But enough is enough_.”

John wanted to hide in a hole. “Please, I just need more time—”  
“ _We’re in Manchester now_.”

No, John thought. No, no, no.

“What?”

“ _Last night, we stopped by your house_.” His mother sounded furious. “ _Or what we thought was your house—imagine our shock when we were being chased out by the new owners for_ _trespassing_. _Trespassing! Like common criminals!_ ”

“Mom,” John breathed out. “I can explain.”

“ _We were lucky the owners believed us and didn’t call the cops_!”

“I…” John tried to choke out the words. Then he tried coughing them out. Kyle moved over to pat his back, which caught his mother’s eye.

“ _John, who’s that_?”

Kyle froze like a deer in the headlights. The alpha opened his mouth to speak, but John cut him off.

“I moved.”

There was a pause. Finally, they asked, “ _Alone_?”

John tried not to cry. “Um, no. No. I’m…I’m with Kyle. Right now.”

“… _your friend, Kyle_.” There was another pause. “ _The alpha_?”

John nodded. Kyle made a motion to introduce himself, but John gestured him away. Kyle stayed in place.

“ _I see_.” For a moment, his parents didn’t move or say anything. They shared a look before John’s mother turned back to the camera and asked for an address.

John hesitated.

“ _John_?” They asked sternly.

“Um, sorry, I think the screen froze,” John lied. He gave them what they wanted, and as soon as they did, they warned John that they would be visiting for dinner. The idea was to give John and Kyle time to prepare.

John never said his parents were cruel.

As soon as they hung up, John placed his head in his hands. Kyle wrapped his arms around John, holding him tight.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” John moaned.

Kyle got up from the bed. “I’ll grab the bin.” Before he could, John pulled him back.

“No, no, it’s fine. Not that kind of sickness,” he clarified. Then, he looked up at Kyle with wide, teary eyes and asked if Kyle could hold him longer.

Kyle returned to the bed. He wrapped his arms around John and then grabbed the blanket to swaddle them in the same bundle. It would’ve been cute if they weren’t naked and covered in dried cum, but it was exactly what John needed at that moment.

“I don’t hate them, you know,” John told Kyle after he calmed down. The two of them were dressed in their pajamas, and Kyle even prepared some biscuits and tea. The man couldn’t cook for the life of him, but he could make a nice pot of tea. He put down a plate of Jammy Dodgers before taking a seat next to John.

The alpha picked up a cookie, dipped it, and asked John to open it.

“Say ‘ah’.”

John stared.

“Come on; it’ll make you feel better.”

John rolled his eyes but opened his mouth. Once the biscuit was inside him, he chewed and swallowed. Kyle made the happiest expression he had all morning, and it was enough to get John smiling, too.

“Thanks,” John told him.

“Do you feel better?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah,” John said, mostly to bring some light into Kyle’s eyes, but he also did feel better from having Kyle take care of him.

One of those omega things, John mused.

“They’re really good people,” John started again. The compulsion to defend his parents winning over any fear or bitterness he had towards them ambushing him.

Kyle looked up. He was already dipping the biscuit into the tea a second time. “I know,” he told John. “They raised you.”

It was the sweetest thing Kyle could have said. Instead of crying in relief, John took a bite of Kyle’s cookie and swallowed.

“They love me a lot.”

Kyle didn’t doubt it. “It’s hard not to.”

John’s heartstrings tightened. “I’m really grateful to them,” John told him. “They were always there for me, even when they didn’t believe in me.” And that was a lot, John thought. “They drove me to practice and bought me all my equipment, even when times were hard,” John remembered the late-night conversations and the budget sheets. “My mum had to wash my clothes every day because they got so dirty, and my dad was at every game. Every single one. Unless they had work, but even then, they tried to make it up to me.”

“Sounds familiar,” Kyle said, probably recalling his own childhood.

Something in John’s gut churned when he said that. “No, not really.” He looked up at Kyle, urging him to come close and hold him, but he didn’t want to say. Kyle got the message somehow and pulled him in close.

“Your mom told me stories about you when you were a kid. All the times you skipped school to practice, how scared you were of going to the doctor when you got injured during training.” John chuckled. “Your father brought me to your room and talked about all your favorite toys and how you brought them with you to practice because you didn’t want to share with your sister.”

Kyle turned red. “Don’t remind me. They were so embarrassing.”

John didn’t think so. During those stories, Kyle’s mother brought him biscuits and tea, asking if he was comfortable or needed more food. When Kyle left the room, she talked about how she was afraid of Kyle falling into the wrong crowd, and it compelled her to get out of the estates. “He’s someone who needs a reason to do better,” she advised John. “He likes things easy, but if he has a purpose, there’s nothing stopping him.” Then, she touched John’s cheek and said she was happy John was in his life. “Kyle might fail sometimes, but as long as someone is there for him, he’ll make it worth it.” 

John never told Kyle what his mother said, but he kept those words close to heart.

“I liked their stories.” John smiled. “They always believed in you.” John’s smile dropped. “My parents didn’t believe in me.”

John could see the shock in Kyle’s eyes. “John…”

“They didn’t like to see me cry,” John told him. “I always cried when I couldn’t play football…And they…they just wanted me to be happy,” John insisted. He hated thinking about it.” But I could always tell they were hoping I’d give up, or the coaches would give up on me. Or I’d…” Or he found a player who’d make it big and take care of him.  
“Well, they were wrong,” Kyle spoke out, more firmly than before. “Big time.”

John leaned onto Kyle’s shoulder for support. “They liked to tell me said I pretty enough to find a rich alpha to marry. And they were really, really worried about me.” John tried to laugh, but it was forced. “I used to overhear them talking. ‘John’s so naïve; he’ll get taken advantage of if we don’t watch out for him. John’s so careless, he might fall into a ditch and break his leg. It’s a good thing John has an alpha or else…’” John wiped away a wet spot on his cheek. “I mean, at least they cared, right? That’s good.” 

Kyle had enough at this point. He doesn’t speak on whether they care or not, but he does tell John he was there for him. “I’m your family, too, now.” he reminded. “I think you can do anything.”

That didn’t mean Kyle didn’t want to be sure. Later that night, their intercom alerted them to the arrival of John’s parents. They initially wanted to meet at the restaurant, but the Barnsley natives insisted on seeing John’s new home.

John got up, but Kyle told him to wait.

“Are you sure you want to do this now? I can tell them you’re sick.”

“My parents would hate you if you lied.” They might hate him anyway. They liked Miles before the break-up, and Kyle was the complete opposite of him.

“I don’t care if they don’t like me,” Kyle told him. Then, he corrected himself. “I mean, I do. It’d be great if they liked me.” He paused. “You know my parents really like you,” he added in. “But how you feel matters more.”

John giggled. “I really like you, Kyle. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, thank god, I wasn’t sure,” Kyle joked before kissing him.

John laughed. His goal was to keep smiling throughout the night. John took a deep breath as Kyle opened the doors to John’s parents.

“John!” His mother exclaimed.

The pair immediately pulled their son into a tight hug. Despite their morning irritation, John’s parents were genuinely happy to see him. Warmth filled John’s body. He forgotten how much he missed them, but as soon as they held him, all those fears went away. He hugged them back, talking about how good it was to see them.

They pulled back, saying John looked well. After making some more pleasant comments about his appearance and their house, they turned to Kyle. John’s heart stopped again. He opened his mouth to re-introduce them, but they immediately went forth with smiles as they shook Kyle’s hand.

“It’s been a while. Kyle, innit? How you’ve been?” John’s father asked.

Kyle nodded; his smile growing brighter as John’s parents talked to him. John was unnerved. He didn’t expect them to be rude, but they were oddly nice. Practically jovial.

They made small talk, before John’s father asked to use the bathroom. John showed him to the bathroom, and when he saw the doorway to the nursery slightly ajar, he immediately closed it.

“Uh, we’re repainting some rooms,” John lied. “Looks a mess.”

His father shrugged.

Afterward, John went downstairs to see his mother and Kyle talking. “This place is very nice; did you pick it out yourself or together?”

“Together,” Kyle answered proudly. “We got it last month. Still trying to make it a home.”

“I can see that,” John’s mother said. “It’s very big. Much bigger than John’s last house.”

“Well we wanted the space.”

“Oh, what for?”

The question caught Kyle off-guarded. He struggled to find an answer to appease the woman, citing that “well, we’re athletes,” and they “could always use space to, run, and stuff,” before trying to come up with another answer. Before he could badly lie, John intervened.

“Hey mum, is there any place you wanted to try tonight? It’s been a while since you’ve been here.”

She answered that the usual restaurant was fine. When John’s father came down, he exclaimed he was starving and ready to go. An offer John was glad to fulfill.

Conversation at dinner started off normally. They asked about Kyle, how long they’ve been together, which earned a less than satisfactory response when the two players answered with a recent date and did not count the time they were fucking around as a starting point. It didn’t count back then, and in their minds, it shouldn’t count now. John’s parents moved onto his work. They were happy to talk about how well Man City was doing the year.

John’s father approved, “Got my bets in that you’ll win the league again.”

John’s mother sighed. “You know I don’t like gambling.”

“It’s not a gamble if you’re sure.” He winked at Kyle and John, who both chuckled.

“We can only try out best,” Kyle told them, but it was clear he was banking on their victory as well. He reached out to hold John’s hand underneath the table and smiled. John smiled back.

The interaction did not go unnoticed. “John was so excited when you transferred,” John’s mother noted. “He talked about you all the time.”

Kyle beamed. He told them that he had looked forward to seeing John again, too. “He was one of my main motivations in coming. We really…” He looked at John again, and looked down, almost shy. “We really hit off at nationals.”

“I guess the only person who wasn’t happy was Miles.”

The room, which was packed with people, became silent. The air became still and dense, and John found the walls closing in. John was speechless, but his mother was not. She looked dead into John’s eyes and expressed her disappointment.

“How could you not tell us you two had broken up? We had to find out through Miles, who called us, screaming about your…questionable behavior. Saying the worst things. And when we asked you what happened, you left us completely in the dark,” his mother moaned. “You couldn’t even defend yourself. You lied to us, John.”

“I—”  
“And don’t try to say you didn’t. Not telling us the truth is just as bad.” 

John bit his tongue. He waited for the second scolding. He was sure his mother and father were seconds away from accusing him of not trying hard enough to keep them together. He knew his parents, to their credit, ended all communication with Miles after that damning phone call, and the press was only able to express their suspicions. Without real confirmation of what happened, however, his parents were able to come up with their own theories.

“How could you not tell us how badly Miles was treating you?”

John froze. He looked up at them, shocked.

“Miles was a tosser, we know that now. But you never said anything. He was our only source of contact. You kept everything to yourself. If we’d known what he was like earlier, we would have stepped in. Instead, you…” His mother sighed. “You found affection elsewhere. Which is fine. Kyle seems like a lovely man.” Despite the dire situation, Kyle preened at the praise. Then, he settled down when he saw John’s expression. “But it just wasn’t right of you to keep quiet.”

“I…I tri…”

John’s mother interrupted him. “You have to start expressing yourself, John. It’ll be Everton all over again.”

John almost broke down at that. At John’s old club, Everton, he’d requested two transfers in writing. He was desperate to leave. But the club had thrown away his letters, and claimed he turned them in as a “mistake” during a press conference. John never tried again. There were only so many times his voice could be silenced before he forgot how to speak. When he told his parents, they simply said he needed to wait and let his management take care of the issue.

John balled his hands into his fist, clearly frustrated with the situation. But he couldn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I don’t think that’s fair.”

John slowly looked up. He turned to see Kyle, who looked nervous but remained steadfast as he confronted John’s parents.

“John was in a really difficult spot. It was clear he wasn’t happy, and I…I noticed. A lot of us did,” Kyle pointed out, much to John’s surprise. “And you, uh, you said it yourself you only spoke to Miles. I think it made it hard for John to, to say anything if he thought you weren’t going to be on his side.” Kyle decided to take a gulp of his wine. His parents almost responded when Kyle continued to speak. “I…uh, what I’m saying is, I’m…I’m on John’s side,” he said, more firmly. “John is awesome. I know. Like, I thought living him would be like living with my, um, ex, but it’s not. I’m living with my best friend. And you, you say he’s not open, but he is. He does all these little things, and yeah, he doesn’t _say_ what he’s feeling but you can tell. Like, when he’s sad, he’ll get teary and his hair gets really messy and I don’t know, things like that…” Kyle groaned, knowing full well he was babbling. “You know, it’s kind of like football. You can’t expect the other players to tell you what they’re going to do. You have to, uh, pay attention. You have to give them a reason to trust you. And I…I always pay attention to John. I _want_ to pay attention to John.” 

The defense wasn’t the stronger, but it was the first time someone ever stood up to his parents for John. John waited for his parents’ response, prepared for the worst as he clutched onto Kyle’s hand for dear life.

“You’re right.”

John stared at them, stunned.

His mother looked remorseful and his father was solemn as well. “We should have tried harder to listen,” she told him. “We’re sorry.”

John’s mouth dropped from the apology. From the side, Kyle looked proud as a puppy who caught a stick. He turned to John, a smile all over his face. Then, John turned back to his parents and nodded slowly.

“Thank you,” John mumbled.

A period of awkwardness came upon their table. They ate in silence for a moment, some pushing the food on their plates more than others.

Out of nowhere, John’s father proclaimed, “I never liked the Savage’s anyways.”

John was taken back.

“They always thought they were too good for Barnsley,” he clarified. “Called us a bunch of potato farmers. My great-grandfather was a potato farmer. He was a good man. Did good, honest work, more than I can ever say for their son.”

“I thought you were friends,” John choked out. 

“Well, they were our neighbors,” his mother clarified. “When they moved back to town, they had nothing. We were just trying to be nice, for old time's sake, and then you and Miles got together…well, you know what, that’s all in the past.” His mother hummed.

His father lifted up his glass of wine. “Here’s to the future.”

Kyle was quick to follow. John, with a nervous giggle, chimed in with his cider.

“So, any other news we should be aware of?”

John felt slightly overwhelmed, but unlike before, there was a sense of satisfaction that came along with the trepidation. His parents promised to be more open, and even if they didn’t…John looked over to Kyle, who seemed just as excited.

Even if they didn’t, John still had Kyle.

“I’m pregnant.”

His parents nearly dropped their glass.

“ _John_ ,” his mother exclaimed, practically aghast.

John winced, but his father was there to calm her down, reminding her of what they just agreed to. “Openness.”

Placated, the woman sighed, and told them, “Congratulations.” 

It was all John ever wanted to hear. He brightened up immediately, as Kyle thanked them.

“How many weeks along are you?” she asked.

John bit his lip. “Almost sixteen weeks,” he told her. He heard the woman audibly sigh.

Then, she frowned. “I don’t mean to be rude but are you sure it’s…” Then she covered her mouth as if just remembering that Kyle was at the table. “Never mind.”

Kyle was the first to answer. “Yeah, we’re sure.” He turned over to John. “We’re definitely sure.”

His mother sighed again, this time in relief.

“This is great news!” John’s father proclaimed, now that all the questions have been answered. “I’m going to be a grandfather!” he shouted, before his wife hushed him to keep it down. 

John smiled, grateful for the cheer. He was glad they were happy after spending weeks fearing the worst. They talked for a bit about their excitement to have a new baby in the family, and then asked if John needed any help with preparations.

Kyle almost spilled that his parents have been a great help—which John quickly interrupted by saying they have a nursery.

“Um, do you guys want to see it? It’s not finished yet, but it’s almost done.”

John’s parents looked at each other and smiled. “We’d love to, John.”

They drove back to the house. John’s father wanted to have a drink with Kyle while the “omegas did their business.” Kyle shot him a frantic look at being left alone with the other alpha, but he powered through. They both needed to face their fears tonight.

John showed his mother the room. The walls were painted light blue with some bright, yellow ducks as accents. They already had a giant crib made, with some of Kyle’s old toys scattered about.

“I’m getting a rocking chair,” John told her shyly. “Like grams had when she read to me.”

“Oh John…” His mother breathed out. “It’s lovely.”

John smiled.

“Have you found out the sex yet?”

John shook his head. “Kyle wants it to be a surprise.”

“You should hope it’s an alpha.”

John chuckled at first, thinking it was just omega talk. People said alphas love their mothers more, and he, too, would like a little Kyle clinging onto him.

“It would make Kyle appreciate you more if you gave him an alpha. Other alphas as well.”

John stilled. He turned to his mother. “What?”

“Oh, it’s just nature, darling,” She explained. “Alphas all want someone like them. Proof that their genes are strong or something like that. You know I’m rubbish at the science.” She laughed at herself. “They’re easier, too. From what I've heard.” The last comment stung. 

John looked at the empty crib. “I-I mean, as long as they’re healthy.”

“Of course!” His mother agreed. “ _You’ll_ love them no matter what. They’re your baby, but alphas are different. If the child doesn’t look like them or doesn’t have something that’s _theirs_ , well… it’s just good for Kyle to know the kid is his.”

“The baby is Kyle’s,” John insisted. “He knows that. I didn’t lie. It’s his—”

“John, John, love. Calm down.” She sighed, and then looked at John with a great deal of concern. “I know,” she told John. “But with all the trouble surrounding your relationship, it’s good to have some _certainty_.”  
“Certainty?” John repeated.

“Well, you’re clearly fertile, so that’s good. But this...everything has just become so messy.” she sighed, almost forlorn. “If your relationship with Kyle doesn’t work out, you need to have all the cards stacked in your favor. For next time.”

“But, but…” John grounded his teeth before opening his mouth again. “But why wouldn’t it work out?”

“Oh, it will!” his mother clarified. “Kyle is really taken with you. Anyone can see that.” She smiled but it dropped when she saw his distraught expression. “No, darling…” she reached forward to hold his face. “I didn’t mean to scare you! Kyle is a good man. Much better than Miles. I just want you to know how much harder it is to keep a good man.” She held him in her arms.

“I…I…” John swallowed. “I’ll be okay.”

John didn’t know how his mother interrupted his sentence, because she simply told him, “John, you know you need someone to take care of you.”

To this day, John wondered how his mother’s blows hurt could hurt more than any injury.

When they went downstairs, they all shared another drink. John quietly sat next to Kyle and remained silent through most of the conversation. At the end of the night, when it was time for John’s parents to leave, they pointed out that the hotel was “so far away” and it was “getting late.” 

John swallowed. He was about to make the obligatory offer to stay when Kyle interrupted.

“We’d love to, but our house is undergoing some renovations. Our guest rooms are a wreck,” Kyle told them. “

John turned to him in surprise. Why did he lie?

“Renovations?” His mother asked.

“Yeah, we wanted to baby proof the house, and you know, get some stuff redone. Really make it ours.” He wrapped his arms around John’s waist. “Maybe next time? We can really give you the full tour.”

John’s mother said she loved the idea, and Kyle called them a carshare. The two watched them get into the car and walked back to their house.

Before John could ask what happened, Kyle made an alarming declaration.

“Let’s not have anyone over unless they’re invited from now on,” Kyle suggested. “Okay?”

John stared at him. “You didn’t…you didn’t like them?”

“No!” Kyle protested immediately. “They were really nice. Really nice. I thought your dad was going to murder me when we were alone, but he just talked about how much he liked my game. He used to watch me at Sheffield, too.”

“Oh.” John was even more confused. “But why…”

“I…I know they make you uncomfortable, and I’m not going to lie, I was kind of…” He sighed. “Your dad said some weird stuff. Like how you needed an alpha, and how I got to watch over you.” He shrugged. “Guess I just got to get used to them.”

John practically ran into Kyle’s arms.

“Thanks,” John told him, as he stuffed his head into his shoulder.

Kyle held him just as tight. “You know I’d do anything for you, right?”

“I know,” John muttered. “I love you.”

Kyle laughed. “I love you, too.” 

John was always happy to hear it, but as of late, any mentions of the word gave him the same, lost feeling as before.

You love me, John thought, but not in the way I want you to.

***

John’s heart was getting to be too much for him. Every little thing Kyle did make John fall more in love. Whether it was massaging his feet when it got swollen, or lying in his lap, just talking about tattoos. Kyle wanted one for their baby. He was asking for suggestions on placement and design, when John, watching Kyle, asked if he was scared.

“Of what?”

“Of regretting it.” John eyed his other ink. There was no grand design linking them together. The first was his name, ‘K. Walker’ coupled with two stars—a low rating John had given him stick for. Another was an eye to commemorate his grandfather, and there were several other nice ones and not-so-nice ones that Kyle felt like getting throughout the years. John liked running his fingers over the design, even if he laughed at Kyle for a few of them.

Kyle chuckled. “At the time I wanted to get them, so I can’t regret it.”

John bent down and kiss him. “I was thinking about getting another one.”

Kyle looked up at him. “Really?”

John flushed. Then, he nodded.

“Of what?”

John said he wasn’t sure. “I don’t know…I just thought after the baby comes…” Or even something dedicated to him and Kyle, but that was too corny to consider out loud. “Thought it’d be nice.”

Kyle grinned. “We can get one together. Make it a date.” The alpha reached out to grab John’s hand and kissed it like he was wearing a ring. Then, he turned to the side to kiss John’s stomach.

John felt his belly kick. It was barely anything, not even enough to be called a tickle, but he felt it. His heart started pounding in the process. Kyle was talking again, babbling about picking something that maybe matched and represented their baby or even something “dedicated to the two of them.”

The more John thought about the kick, about Kyle, the harder it was to keep everything in. So, he didn’t.

“I love you.”.

Kyle laughed. “I love you, too.”

“No, not like that, no…” John shook his head.  
Kyle looked up. John was shaking. The alpha got off John’s lap. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I, _Kyle_ ,” John could feel his eyes tearing up. He was a nervous wreck. “I love…I love you.” Kyle held him as he spoke. “Like more than as a friend. I…I really love you.” John was still shaking. “Like I want to, um, I want to be yours. Your omega. Not just your friend. I mean, I want to be your friend. If that’s all you want. But, I can’t, I can’t help how I feel, and I—”

Kyle immediately pulled John into a kiss. John was shocked, but kissed back, with full force. When Kyle pulled away, he told John the truth.

“I feel the same way,” Kyle exclaimed breathlessly. “I wanted to give you time because I didn’t want to push you, but I do. I do. I love you. As more than a friend. I think I, I always had,” he told him, more seriously. “I want to…I want to be your alpha.” He stared at John again. “Fuck, I love you.” He kissed John again.

The world could have ended at that moment, and John would still be happy. The two of them ended up fondling each other on the couch, before rolling on the floor with John landing on top of Kyle. Kyle groaned, but when John asked if he was okay, Kyle was beaming.

“As long as you’re okay, I am.”

John didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love. They started kissing again, proclaiming their love over and over again. It felt like a fairytale.

At their next doctor’s appointment, John was sporting a noticeable bump. Kyle told the doctor that they were in love and that their baby was growing from that love.

The doctor smiled. “That’s nice, but John is in the middle of his second trimester.”

She proceeded to tell them that this amount of growth was normal, but the couple didn’t hear her.

Eventually, it became impossible to hide John’s condition. Kyle and John announced their pregnancy at the beginning of the third trimester, a few games away from the end of the Premier League. It was good timing, given they were only a few points away from winning the league. John couldn’t play but he was allowed to attend as many matches as he wanted for moral support. He kissed Kyle before and after each game, all with an added “I love you” and heavy public displays of affection.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Kyle exclaimed, grabbing John by the neck as he kissed him. John purred; he loved his alpha so much. “When we get home, I’m going to fuck you so hard, our baby is going to know how much I love you.”

A chorus of disgust was heard behind them, all sung by members of their own team.

“Get a room!” Bernardo shouted.

Kyle threw a water bottle at his teammate’s head.

“Ouch!” Bernardo yelped in pain.

The alpha returned to John, kissing him as his hands caressed John’s growing stomach. John wasn’t _huge_ , but he was definitely getting to the point where he waddled instead of walked. Kyle loved it. He couldn’t stop touching John or talking about how hot he looked and how good he smelled.

They kissed until it was time for the substitutes to make their way to the stands. John walked with them; their City issued windbreakers did little to hide his growing form. As he walked passed another rival player, John heard him whisper something about him, but when he turned around to ask what, the man looked away.

Must’ve been my imagination, John thought.

John ended up being mistaken. The attention he got as a pregnant omega was unlike any other attention he’d ever received. People smiled at him more; they opened the doors for him and brought him water and food, unsolicited. After games, players stopped him in the tunnels just to chat him up. When they confronted him, John remained civil. He made sure to _always_ mention Kyle, but it seemed to spur them on more, saying how nice it was that John was going to give Kyle a “pretty baby” and that they looked forward to the next one as if they were somehow involved in the process.

Even as John’s discomfort grew, he kept quiet. He was probably being overly sensitive. John thought the worst of Ashley Young when the man started talking to him about how good he looked, giving his belly a gentle rub. When John lashed out, the alpha clarified that his omega just gave birth to their son. “I hope they can be friends,” Young suggested. 

John immediately felt embarrassed. He said sorry and was too flustered to pay attention to Ashley, who added that he knew the baby would be as gorgeous as its bearer. Then, Pep arrived. The Manchester City manager was quick to scoop his center back and told Young to stay away.

“Don’t trust alphas,” Pep warned John. “They’re all filthy.” He bundled John up in a blanket like John had seen him do for other omega players. Pep was nice, John thought, as the man proceeded to lecture him on why he should take care of his “precious body.” 

But as John got bigger, things got worse, until he couldn’t keep it in. He nervously asked the other omegas if they felt the same way. He was met with an overwhelming response. Everyone—Raheem, Kun, and even Sane had their own stories. They talked about the creeps who’ve propositioned them, including one who asked Raheem if he could “speak to his alpha” about “giving his womb a try.” The stories continued, some with humorous endings and others not.

After the discussion, John felt a lot better. Bernardo saw him smiling and asked why.

“I just…I’m glad I’m not overreacting.” It was a huge relief; he won’t feel bad being rude to them.

Bernardo frowned and told him he should tell Kyle what was going on.

“I don’t want him to get worried.”

Bernardo snorted. “Kyle knocked you up. It’s the least he can do for you.”

Bernardo made the unfortunate mistake of standing near the entrance when he said this. Suddenly, the door slammed open, knocking him to the floor.

“Ow!”

“What can I do?” Kyle asked at once. He ignored the body on the floor.

The entire room fell silent. They turned to John, waiting for him to respond.

John dragged Kyle out of the room and found an empty room.

“This brings back memories,” Kyle said, sending John a cheeky grin.

John startled and looked around.

Oh, John thought, surprised. This was the room where John and Kyle first became _intimate_.

Kyle reached forward to kiss him. His hands dropped down to the waistband of his pants. He suggested making some new memories in the old room. Before Kyle could go further, John stopped him. “There’s something I have to tell you,” John said nervously.

Kyle took the news as well as John thought he would. He was angry. Asking for names, details on what happened, needing to know everything he said or did to John. Every bit of information got him more heated.

“I’m sorry,” John whimpered.

Upon seeing his teary eyes, Kyle stopped everything he was doing.

“It’s not your fault,” Kyle soothed. “You can’t help that alphas are creeps.” He started petting John’s head, twisting his fingers into those brown curls. “God, I shouldn’t have left you alone. I know how alphas get.” 

John shook his head. “It’s not your fault. I should’ve said something sooner. To you, to them—"

“Hey, hey, hey…” Kyle held his face. “It’s not your fault. Okay?”

John tried to kiss him again.

His words weren’t breaking through, but Kyle persevered. “You’re perfect. Really classy. And cute,” Kyle added, giving him a peck on his nose. John giggled. “You need to be treated with respect.”

John leaned into his alpha’s lips. “Kyle…” He moaned. “It’s okay.”

Kyle didn’t relent. “Why do I feel like I still have to convince you it’s not your fault?”

“Just hold me,” John pleaded. His arms wrapped around Kyle’s neck, pressing against Kyle’s muscular body. He was about to kiss him, when in a sudden, firm movement, Kyle lifted him up, turned around, and placed him on the table.  
John released the strangest, most excited yelp. Kyle kindly didn’t laugh at him. Instead, he told John that nothing was happening unless John can say it was not his fault.

John laughed. “Come on, Kyle…” He reached out to grab him. “Please…”

“Just tell me the truth.” He started kissing John’s neck, making the omega moan. “That it’s not your fault perverts want to fuck you.” His fingers moved down to John’s pants and snuck their way in.

“Kyle!” John shrieked. He moaned as Kyle rubbed his fingers between his slit.

“Say it,” Kyle urged. The tip of his middle finger started pressing inside him. “I need to hear you say it.”

John whimpered. Desperate to get more, John nodded frantically. “Ugh…’s not my fault,” he mumbled, spreading his legs wider.

“What?” Kyle pretended not to hear as he added a second finger inside.

“Kyle,” John shuddered. Knowing his alpha could be stubborn as a bull when he wanted something, John repeated. “It’s not my f-fault…alphas are perverts.”

“And you’re very hard to resist.”

“And I’m…” John clung to him harder. He pushed against Kyle’s fingers, humping on them like a tool. “I’m hard to resist,” he breathed out.

“You don’t want any of them, because you already have an alpha.” 

John didn’t even hesitate. “I don’t want any of them.” He reached out to push their lips together. When they parted, he looked straight into Kyle’s eyes. “I’m your omega.”

Kyle’s cockiness faltered as his cock completely rose. With the trial was no longer necessary, Kyle pulled down his shorts to reveal his full-blown erection.

“You make so hard,” Kyle whispered before joining John on the table.

***

The world fell into place. They won the league. They kissed the trophy together, and they celebrated and cheered to their heart's content on the double-decker bus riding through the city. Kyle ended up drunk, but they managed to get home all in one piece. John was dragging his alpha to their master bedroom when Kyle got away.

“Kyle!” John laughed, chasing after the mess of a man.

Kyle just kept running. He ended up slipping into the now finished nursery.

John laughed at him. “I told you to be careful,” he said as he walked inside. Kyle was lying on the floor, utterly pissed and grinning like a fool. He struggled to get up, but as John moved over to help him, the alpha dropped by down to his knees. John was about to laugh at him harder, when Kyle’s hands latched onto his waistband. “Kyle!” John giggled, before the man pulled down his pants.

“Just need to taste you,” Kyle mumbled. Despite his diminished motor capability, Kyle’s tongue managed to find its way into John’s cunt. John moaned. He looked down but couldn’t see Kyle’s head with his belly blocking his vision. The image was more arousing. He leaned against the crib as Kyle lapped onto his cunt. It started sloppy, feeling nice rather pleasurable.

The liquor did a number on Kyle’s senses, and without warning, he slammed his face onto John’s cunt. John gasped as Kyle shoved his tongue deep into pussy, with his nose tickling his clit. He gripped John’s hips for support. The handling was on the rougher side, but John didn’t even try to resist. He could feel Kyle’s breathing through his cunt, drinking in his slick with every inhale. He licked his lips and waited meekly in Kyle’s hold. The older man started working him hard in the next several minutes, slobbering over his wet, swollen pussy and sucking his clit like a bottle.

While John shook and moaned, Kyle pulled out his head with a loud, audible smack and kissed his cock, running open-mouth kisses alongside John’s thighs. He then laid on the floor, urging John to follow.

Kyle was never too drunk to not fuck John out of his mind, but he could be too drunk to move. John sat on top of his lap and sunk down on the large cock below him. He whined as each inch pushed in, his pussy still sensitive from Kyle’s mouth. Kyle groaned, slurring out how “fuckin’ tight” John was, as John felt as his cock began to pulse inside him.

John shuddered. His hands tried to press against Kyle’s chest for support, but his baby bump got in the way. Instead, he clenched his fingers and pushed further down on the erection until he was buried at the hilt. John could feel Kyle’s large balls pressed against his ass.

John’s mouth dropped open, cheeks flushed darkly, as he moaned and whined. He rocked against the cock, clenching and unclenching against the erection. “Feels so good, Kyle…oh god…Kyle, Kyle, Kyle…” John couldn’t control himself as he started to bounce on the man’s cock. It was hard to balance, amongst the energetic ride and his heavy bump pressed against the man’s abs. Kyle was grunting as well, fairly immobile as John rode him like a toy. John picked up the pace, uneven and desperate, as he started slamming himself so deeply, his insides were ravished. His eyes were practically rolling to the back of his head. His body felt like it was on fire.

John worked his hips faster, even as his pussy was split open in near pain. It seemed like it would go on forever until John felt a _kick_ in his belly.

John screamed, loud enough to shake the walls.

Please twisted inside his gut as he came. The _wrongness_ of what happened—the dirtybadfilthy wrongness of coming when his baby _kicked_ , burned throughout his body. He tried to muffle his mouth with his hands to hide his moans, but it didn’t work. Kyle’s cock was still hard beneath him. John’s pussy muscles, worn from his previous orgasm, were compelled to move. Without thinking, John’s sore cunt tightened around the dick again, milking it for all it was worth. It was about more than coming now; John wanted that fullness of being pumped with a knot or a load.

At first, John thought Kyle was too drunk to produce a knot, but the alpha never disappointed him. He felt the growing ball inside him, and John’s thighs struggled to balance on top of the alpha’s hips. Once Kyle had filled him up, John’s inner omega purred and groaned with delight. His pussy greedily fluttered and wrapped around the knot as it swelled. John’s body trembled violently as the alpha managed to wring out another overwhelming orgasm out of him, this time bordering on pain. More slick flooded John’s passages and he tried to move, just to get that precious load inside him. 

John’s eyes clouded with pleasure and pain as he rocked against the knot, no longer having the strength to move as he did before. By that time, Kyle had gained enough sobriety to reach out and touch John, his hand landing on John’s pregnant belly. The reaction was immediate. The baby kicked again, and John, even though his hooded eyes, could see Kyle’s face twist with pleasure.

The alpha came and came and _came_ inside of John’s tender cunt.

John sunk to the ground of the nursery, right next to Kyle. After a few moments of heavy breathing, John turned to his boyfriend and saw that he was sleeping. John started to smile, poking him at first, before laughing. During Kyle’s rest, John looked up and saw the crib mobile. It had a small football, pictures of them together, and a few animals for fun. John thought it was perfect, and he was sure it would bring a smile to their baby’s face every night like it did his.

The last six weeks were an adjustment, but Kyle was more dedicated to John’s than ever. He made it his mission to try every workable position possible, given that missionary was out of the question, and John was grateful for it. It was bad enough he could no longer sleep on his back, but thankfully, Kyle had no problem spooning him so he could rest on his side.

The two were in the middle of a reverse cowgirl when John felt a dull ache in his back. He ignored it at first when the ache came again—adding far more pressure.

“Ah!” John groaned. Kyle must’ve confused it with pleasure, as he thrusted in again and John almost screamed.

“Shit,” Kyle swore. He got out of John and checked on him. “Are you alright? Is everything okay?” 

John was about to say he was alright when he felt a third jolt, more painful than the last. He remembered what the doctor said about contractions, and his heart stopped.

“I think I’m going into labor,” he whispered, terrified.

Kyle’s eyes widened big enough to cover his entire face. He got off the bed and started getting dressed, all while packing and panicking. The multitasking would’ve been impressive if John wasn’t freaking out. They were _two months early_. Something must’ve been wrong, John thought. They considered calling an ambulance, but Kyle insisted driving would be faster. Fortunately, John’s water hadn’t broken yet, so they had time.

During the entire car ride, the two made their fears known. John was sure something was wrong. Kyle tried to calm him down, but Kyle couldn’t hide his own fears that his omega was right.

The two were so scared that they didn’t notice that John’s contractions had stopped. He didn’t feel a thing by the time they got to the hospital, and when they were waiting for their doctor, nothing had happened further. Still, they held each other’s hands, praying that everything was alright.

“You’re not going into labor.” The professional calmly told them it was a case of false contractions.

After breathing a sigh of relief, John asked why they were so bad. He’d been through false labor pains before, but they were never so serious. “I was so sure…”

“They’re going to get more powerful over time, but you did the right thing coming here,” she assured John. Then, the doctor pursed her lips. “What were you doing before the contractions started?”

The two looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. Kyle answered, “Um, we were in the middle of being,” he coughed. “Intimate.”

The doctor looked at them and then back at her chart. She frowned.

Kyle added that “We were told it’s good for the baby.”

“It is,” she agreed, then sighed again. “However, intercourse during the third trimester can initiate labor pain if your cervix and uterus are ready, and at this stage, it’s safe to assume that this will be a common occurrence if you two continue. The next time might be a real contraction.”

The two looked at each other. “So, we can’t have sex until the baby comes?”

“No,” she answered.

The two frowned. 

“I’d also recommend you abstain for about four to six weeks after delivery, or more, depending on how well John heals after the birth.”  
“ _Another month_?” Kyle shouted, shocked.

The doctor nodded.

“But…but…” Kyle gaped. “But we’ve been doing it every day!”

The doctor congratulated them but kept to her diagnosis. She sent them on their way with a clean bill of health, leaving John and Kyle to wonder what they were going to do next.

Following the recommendation, the two tried to curb their libido through other methods. They had fun with their hands and mouths, but it was clear Kyle was suffering from withdrawal.

It killed John to leave his alpha unsatisfied. Kyle persevered, being as attentive to John’s needs as he always was, but each time they got remotely physical, Kyle was left unsatisfied. It made John withdraw, which only earned Kyle’s frustration. 

“I’m okay,” Kyle assured him. “Listen, I can handle this,” he promised as he headed to their home gym to work out for the umptieth time since their sex ban.

John wasn’t sure if he could believe him.

Kyle was a physical person. He loved sex and wasn’t used to going without no matter what relationship he was in. Before being with John, he had a steady list of escorts he liked to use when Annie didn’t put out, exclusive dating apps he could rely on for a fun night out with more flare, or one of the frequent clubgoers who was always down to party.

If the thought wasn’t enough, there was the cruel reality of watching other omegas hit on Kyle. The rivalry amongst omegas seeking a rich mate was vicious, and worse than any row on the football field. They had no qualms about pursuing a taken alpha, nor did they have any shame in hitting on Kyle in front of John. Kyle wasn’t uninterested; John knew he looked, even liked a few photos on Instagram from time to time, but he always claimed none compared to John.

But those words stopped meaning anything the second John couldn’t give Kyle what he needed anymore. Kyle had options, and he didn’t have to limit them to John.

He shouldn’t _have to_ limit them to John.

John made his decision after hearing Kyle jerk off in the guest bedroom in an attempt to hide from the omega. Kyle was the best alpha in the world, and John was going to return the sentiment by giving him what he needed.

Kyle’s jaw dropped when John told him it was okay to sleep with other omegas.

“ _What_?”

John took a deep breath. He tried to calm his nerves. He needed to be strong. “It won’t be cheating,” John stuttered out. “I…I can make an exception.”

When he looked up, John’s heart broke.

Kyle’s looked intrigued.

John could have cried right then and there. He knew it. He knew Kyle was at his breaking point. He was just too kind to hurt John that way. More than ever, John knew he was doing the right thing.

“We can…we can make rules.” John wiped his eyes in case the tears fell. He couldn’t see Kyle’s face drop, and he was too busy staring at his hands to notice the way all excitement was long gone on Kyle’s face. “Um, you can’t bring them home.” That was a no-brainer. John brushed away some wetness on his face. Hopefully, Kyle didn’t see the tear fall. “Or the car.” They shared a collection. “Don’t say their name in the house; don’t introduce me to them.” John felt like he would die seeing Kyle with anyone. “I…I don’t want to smell them on you, so please shower. _Please_ ,” he added again, now frantic. John thought he had all the rules planned out—in order, too. But as soon as he was confronted with the situation, he couldn’t think straight. He kept on going on about rules, wiping his face as he did so. When John brought out the physical list, Kyle told him to stop.

Kyle grabbed John and held him tight, begging him to stop. “Please stop. You’re…you’re crying.” The man groaned into his shoulder. “Stop. Nothing’s worth it if it makes you cry.”

John couldn’t hold it in much longer. He started to sob, and Kyle held him until he calmed down, promising that he didn’t need another omega other than John. Even now, when John couldn’t “give him what he wanted,” what he could give was so much more than anything else he deserved.

“I told you I could handle it, and I will. It’s just three months…of no sex.” There was a groan of pain, but Kyle reiterated his sentiment. “I love you. I can wait.”

John held onto Kyle for dear life, repeating how much he loved Kyle and was grateful to him. During the embrace, he could feel Kyle’s erection and when he pointed it out, Kyle shushed him and acted as if it was never there.

“Just…just ignore it. It does that when you cr…look cute.”

It was going to be a long three months, but Kyle assured him it was worth it. He also made it clear to everyone on the team. When picking Kyle up from practice, John overheard Kyle talk about his newest revelation in the locker room.

“Omegas get so sad when you _even think_ of sleeping with other people. Like it doesn’t matter if they give you permission,” Kyle cried out. “They just get so sad! I can’t believe no one ever told me this!”

Bernardo was the first to call Kyle names, and John heard the smack of a towel hitting the man. Other players chimed in, calling him an idiot, but most were laughing and joking around with them.

John practically beamed as he made his presence known. He told everyone that he had the best alpha and laughed when they groaned.

***

The baby came a week earlier than the delivery date. By then, they were well prepared, but it didn’t stop a semi-panicked celebration from Kyle, who ran to get their hospital bag and car keys. He tried to keep his cool, but that was gone as soon as he saw the amount of water flooding the floors.

John thought he’d be more scared, but he turned to Kyle, a complete mess as he fretted his way into the scrubs, and he found himself laughing through the pain. He teased Kyle for being a wreck, and the man responded with wide eyes.

“I just love you so much,” he breathed out.

John’s heart swelled.

The labor lasted eight hours in total. Kyle made him laugh throughout the experience, annoying the doctors as he asked what was wrong with every contraction and push. Finally, after being assured that everything was going to be fine.

“Your omega is very strong,” they assured.

“I know, I know,” Kyle agreed, clutching onto John’s hand. “He’s perfect.” It got John through the final push, and then their baby was born.

Riaan Walker was born at a healthy six pounds and ten ounces. He was tiny, which they both expected. He was also an omega, which was what Kyle predicted.

John loved him immediately. He loved him more than he thought he could love anyone.

“God,” John heard Kyle breathed out. “Oh my god, he’s here.”

John tensed but prepared himself for the worst. He turned to Kyle to show off their baby, hoping Kyle wasn’t disappointed with the result.

It’ll hurt more than labor if he was, John thought.

The doctors handed the child over to his father. The reaction was immediate.

“God, he’s perfect,” Kyle cried. “He looks just like you.”

Kyle’s happiness could be felt throughout the room. John wanted to cry from the joy in his words. The doctors offered him the opportunity to cut the umbilical cord. He was scared to accidentally cut the baby, but with John’s encouragement, powered through and cut the cord.

John was so proud and told his alpha he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please comment your thoughts!
> 
> If there are any missing tags, please feel free to tell me. There's also a third part to this story that I will get started on...eventually. For the moment, I will be working on one of my WIP after this. 
> 
> Here is my Twitter handle in case anyone wants to keep updated on my work. 
> 
> Twitter: [@sometimesimeow](https://twitter.com/sometimesimeow)  
> Literary Website: [Murder at the Cathouse](http://www.murderatthecathouse.com)  
> 


End file.
